Romeo and Juliet: The Untold Story
by UnwantedBlackRoseProductions
Summary: In Shakespear's time, there were no female actors. All female parts were played by young boys. What happen's when Ed's school decides to put on a play? And the girls in his class get to do the casting. Why me? yaoi EdXEnvy AU High School
1. A Bad Day

**So... Um... Well... We were...Uh... Kinda reading ****Romeo and Juliet**** in class and I was talking to Kiki about what FMA characters would play who. Then the teacher was talking about how there were no actresses back in Shakespear's time, and that all female parts were played by young boys. So I'm like Juliet would SO be one of the Elric brothers! I was more thinking Al, but... Well this story is what happened... A SLIGHTLY CRACK-ISH ROMANCE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**YET ANOTHER NEKO/KIKI PRODUCTION!**

**Warnings:**** YAOI! EdXEnvy(our 1st) OOCness randomness (you get the idea)**

**AU: High School. I don't know why, but Ed and Al are in the same grade. It was just easier to write it that way... They are FRESHMEN! DUN DUN DUN! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!... Except an Edo-kun plushie... THAT I ADORE! I even make him hold a little rose and it's so cuuuuuuute! Wow... that was creepy... Um... Okay... On with the fic!**

"Blah" talking

"_Blah_" thinking

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

Romeo and Juliet: The Untold Story

By: Nekoluver and Kiki Fairy

Most of the guys in the class were either not paying attention in the slightest, or looking bored out of their minds. The girls, on the other hand, well most of them, seemed to be near tears. It was English class, and they were reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespear. A few of the more popular girls actually broke out into tears as their teacher finished up the last line of the story.

Izumi Curtis snapped shut the novel, and looked around at the faces of her students.(**1**) The sound of the book had actually granted her the attention of the boys as well as the girls. "Well?" she asked. "What did you think?"

The class stared at her silently with most of the students having blank looks on their faces. Izumi sighed. "_I'm not even sure they understood what the story was saying..._"

"Winry." The blond teen's head snapped up from where it was resting on her desk. She had been doodling automail designs in her notebook like always.

"Yes sensei?" she asked.

"Make your announcement."

Winry nodded. "Okay."

She felt nervous as she walked to the front of the classroom; she wasn't used to all eyes being on her, though she headed the Drama Club. (**2**) She took a deep breath, and looked straight into the eyes of her fellow classmates. "Well, since we just finished Romeo and Juliet, sensei thought it might be fun to do something extra to finish up the unit. She has asked the Drama Club to help put on the play with this class, joined with one of the Junior classes, making up the cast."

She felt her face flush as she noticed everyone's stares. She hadn't really expected any of them to pay attention, but some of them actually seemed kind of interested. The rest though, were either giving her blank stares, or looking utterly bored. She gulped and continued for the five kids that were interested.

"W-well, as you know, the original play had no female actors, or actresses. We will be mimicking this by having an all-male cast.," she finished, causing most of the boys in the class to either groan or glance around at each other nervously. "The girls will be in charge of casting, props, ticket sales, and whatever else will be happening behind scenes. Now boys, don't worry about auditions, because the girls will be voting on who will play what character. In other words... You'll be assigned a character and you'll just have to deal with it," she finished off her speech with a wink, and all of the guys in the class groaned.

Edward Elric was fuming. He had been nominated to play the part of Juliet. The worse part was, that the part of Romeo was being played by one of the Juniors. And not just any Junior, oh no, life couldn't be that good to him. It was being played by _Envy_. Now if the name didn't tip you off what kind of person this guy was, then what happened upon Ed meeting him will.

Ed was just sitting at his usual lunch table, trying to enjoy his lunch. Of course this didn't work out so well due to the fact that his friend Russell kept picking at him about his height. They were pretty good friends, so Ed was attempting not to murder the taller blond. Al and Fletcher were just watching their brothers with slightly amused expressions.

That was when it happened. The announcement. The announcement that announced who the lucky guys would be to play characters in the play. And of course they couldn't just announce who they would be playing like that. No, the guys had to report to the auditorium _immediately_. Meaning, Ed wouldn't get to finish his lunch. Or his argument with Russell.

So, Ed was already pissed on his way down the hallway. To make matters worse, some green haired guy in a mini skirt that looked like a palm tree tripped him on his way.

"Have a nice trip Chibi?" the jerk asked.

"See you next fall!" a guy in a black fuzzy vest chimed in. They boys laughed as Ed ignored them, got up, and continued on his way.

So he was severely pissed off as he settled into one of the audience chairs, and glared up into the stage. Then he got hit in the head with a few spit wads, and when he turned around in his seat who did he find? Palm tree and Fuzzy vest.

Edward Elric was having a very BAD day, and it was only going to get worse.

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

**1. There's no particular reason Izumi's an English teacher... It's mostly just because... I HEART CURTIS SENSEI! **

**2. I really have no idea why Winry's president of the Drama Club.. But she's a dramatic person! It would work out!**

**Okay... I admit I slightly stole this idea from DNAngel... Except that wasn't ****Romeo and Juliet****...But... Yeah... **

**Ryan- You're just writing down random thoughts... **

**NL- Yeah... Um.. REVIEW! **


	2. Costume Hatred

**So um... yeah... I really don't know what to put... You guys have no idea how much this story has changed from when it was first written! This is hard work! I don't even get cookies! **

**Disclaimer was done in the 1****st**** chapter. That's all your gettin'. Deal with it! **

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

Winry was standing up on stage trying to get everyone's attention. It clearly wasn't working, so she put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud, high pitched whistle. This actually worked. "Alright, when I read off your name and part please come up on stage. We've tried to fit you all to your part as best as we could, so try to be good. Okay?"

A murmur of discontentment ran through the audience and Winry sighed.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it...Okay first, the part of Juliet's nurse will be played by Alphonse Elric," she said, and Al walked up on stage blushing slightly. Ed smirked from his seat in the audience. Al was SO going to get picked on about playing a girl. "Juliet will be played by Edward Elric."

"Damnit!" Ed yelled, but walked up on stage anyway. He just stood there glaring at Winry as she finished up calling off the cast members. That was, until she got to Romeo.

"Envy," Winry called, and to Ed's horror the palm tree guy strutted on stage with the most arrogant grin Ed had ever seen. Envy put his arm around Ed and kissed him on the cheek before walking over and giving his fuzzy vest friend, who was apparently named Greed, a high-five.

This, of course, leads us back to the fuming Edward. HOW the girls could come up with this one was beyond him. "Damn yaoi fangirls!" he yelled, punching a locker. (**1**)

"What's the matter, Pipsqueak? Don't you want to kiss me?" Envy had come up from behind Ed and draped his arms around him. He was murmuring into his ear. "Come on, Chibi, you know you want me..."

Ed would have ranted, or at least glared, but he was too damn tired. That punch had pretty much used up the last of his strength. It had been a long day, especially with all the fangirls hanging on him and telling him how cute he'd look with Envy... He shivered.

"Go AWAY, Envy..." he groaned. "I am NOT in the mood for your bull crap."

Envy grunted and stalked away angrily. Ed just continued on his way until he walked past a stage prop that looked like a palm tree, and felt a sting on his ass. Whirling around, he saw Envy slinking away. The prop seemed to have disappeared...

It was about a week later when the news got worse. Ed thought nothing could be more horrifying than practicing for the play with Envy, but he forgot something really important: Costumes. The girls had already measured him and stuff, but after that he really didn't worry about it. He thought that was the least of his problems. He was wrong.

He had already figured he'd be forced into a dress, but he had no idea what the girls really had in store for him... And his brother. You see, the girls had decided to put a new age anime twist on the costumes. This of course meant that Al would be forced into a skimpy little nurse's outfit that barely covered him. And Ed? Ed looked like he'd just stepped out of Chobits. If you have no idea what that is, I suggest you go on Photobucket right now and look it up.

Well as soon as Ed walked out of the dressing room in his new costume(the girls were causing everyone to show off their out fits), blushing furiously from anger an embarrassment, he heard a bunch of catcalls. This of course caused him to blush even more, especially when he saw that the loudest of the whistles were coming from a certain duet that he loathed...

It was pretty funny (at least to the girls), though that both Ed and Al got hit on by Envy while in costume. Greed probably would have joined the fun, but he didn't usually practice with them. Besides the fact, he wasn't really bi... He just liked to have fun. (**XD you know it's true!**)

Al wasn't victimized quite as much as Ed, though. Envy had pulled the palm trick on him more than once, and now he was more careful around palm trees. Besides the fact, he wasn't forced to be around Envy as much as his brother was. Plus he didn't have any... Awkward lines to recite with him.

While Envy _adored_ the Elric brothers' costumes, he absolutely _loathed_ his own. Poofy sleeves just weren't his thing, he was WAY more into skin-tight leather and fishnet. (**2**) He seemed to rant whenever he was forced into costume. His rants were quite similar to a certain chibi blond actually... The first time he was forced into costume he ranted on and on. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THE SLEEVES?! I'M NOT WEARING THIS! SCREW YOU! I REFUSE! I'M NOT FAKIR GODDAMN IT!(**3**)"

Ed was walking past at this point, and stopped to smirk at him. "You're right. Fakir is SO much hotter than you," he said scathingly.

Envy gave him a half blank, half pissed off/ frustrated stare. "Shut. Up." Ed walked away laughing hysterically.

"At least I don't have to wear a dress!" Envy called after him, but Ed was already gone...

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

**1. I'm just thinking... Wouldn't that hurt like hell?**

**2. DROOL!**

**3. Princess Tutu reference! w00t!**

**...Hehe... I heart my short chapters! XP I'm so mean... But the funny thing is, I probably could have put this into a one or two-shot... But I just want to... TORTURE THE HELL OUT OF YOU ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... Oh baby, baby I'm sorry. I luvs you! XD Wow I'm hyper... Um... Let's see... What am I forgetting...? Ooh look sugar! -slaps self- NO! Oh right... Review! ... Please?! (beg-y kitty eyes) **


	3. The Play Begins

**OMG I was at the bookstore and found the AWESOMEST manga EVER! It's all manga Shakespear and it's ****Romeo and Juliet**** and me and my friend laughed our ASSES off when we found it. Then I bought it. They had Hamlet there to, but I didn't buy that one... Instead I bought the first and second book of E's... Manga Mercurtio is effin SEXY! WOO! Too bad he dies... -sniffle-... Okay I'll shut up now...**

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

Envy was no Romeo. Ed wasn't even sure he knew what the word 'romance' meant.. However, the girls refused to change Envy's part. Ed thought he would be better suited to play Tybalt, insane as he was, but that part had already been taken by Greed. Unlucky coincidences... Ed really wanted to see Envy die...

For some reason Ed's first encounter with the palm tree popped into the chibi's mind. He remembered how Envy had slapped his ass.(**1**) He found himself blushing angrily at the thought. "_Fucking perv..." _And now they were supposed to kiss! KISS! On stage! Ed didn't think he could stand it... "_Fucking women..." _

"Hey Ed!" Winry called down the hallway. Ed froze. He turned around, face tight.

"...Yes...?"

"Are you ready for the play on Friday? Everyone's really excited to see you and Envy kiss!" Ed visibly contained his wrath(_hehe_) and stalked away tightly.

Envy was having similar problems, but he actually took on his anger on people. He had pushed one of the play coordinators down the stairs for giggling at his poofy sleeves. It was a wonder he wasn't kicked out of the play yet. Well, then again, he _was_ the only one that knew his part...

Well, Friday came around soon enough, and nerve were high. Ed wasn't worried about forgetting his lines, because, besides all his practice with Envy, he and Al had repeatedly run their lines by each other. The problem was that friggin kiss. The girls had agreed to cut all but the last kissing scene, but that didn't comfort the blond much...

Students had been whispering during the play's opening, but the whole room went silent when Envy walked out on stage. Everyone was expecting him to make some smart ass remark, and ruin the play, but he didn't. He just smiled at the audience, and delivered his lines with a passion that blew everyone away. Even a certain blond that supposedly despised him.

It seemed Ed and Envy had something in common after all, as the audience found out when Ed went out on stage. Everyone was blown away for a second time that night. The blond didn't even notice their awed stares, he was too into the play.

Envy stared out at the boy in the dress, a slightly awed expression playing with his grin. "Wow..." he muttered. "Chibi's good..."

When both of the boys went on stage, it was amazing. It was as if they were made for their parts, and they were just living their lives. Both of them were so passionate that anyone watching it could really believe Romeo and Juliet were in love. Their movements, everything they said, could oddly enough be compared to a dance. Lines were delivered without hesitation, movements flowed like liquid.. Everything was perfect.

Ed had actually almost began to enjoy what he was doing. He was getting lost in the play, lost in Envy's eyes... But he wouldn't think about that. Something had been suddenly brought to his attention like he had just been hit in the head with an anvil. _That_ scene was coming up. The one were they had to kiss. As much as he was enjoying this, he was NOT ready for that, and the lusty look in Envy's eyes sure as hell wasn't helping...

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

**1. AND MADE HIM SMILEY!!!!! ...Sry.. Don't ask... **

**CLIFFY! w00t! Awe, I actually like this story.. Which is surprising, usually I hate my stories. -shrug- Go figure.. Review pwetty pwease! 'Cuz it was my birthday yesterday! Which reminds me.. If any of my readers out there are artists.. I enjoy fanart. (Grin)**


	4. An Innocent Kiss Gone Astray

**I really have no idea why I'm making this into a bunch of midget chapters... There is absolutely no reason for it... Of course, this is ME! Which explains it all, trust me... **

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

It was the scene where Romeo had died. Juliet was supposed to try to kill herself by kissing the poison off of Romeo's lips. Everyone was in position, and now all that Ed had to do was kiss Envy. He winced, closed his eyes, and crushed his lips to the older teen's. He was about to pull away when Envy eyes snapped open, and he wrapped his arms around the poor, shocked Julied. (**1**)

He tried to pull away, but Envy held him tight...and slipped in some tongue. Ed was blushing furiously, and trying to get away, but the older teen was clearing stronger than him. So there he was. On stage. Being kissed... By his worst enemy. And the worst part? He was kind of enjoying it. He mentally slapped himself for that one.

The teachers weren't sure what to do, since the pair were kind of ruining the play. Then audience snapped out of shock, and started cheering Envy on. It was the girls...

"_THOSE DAMN GIRLS!_" Ed thought just before he regained his wits and punched Envy in the face. The crowd was silent again as Envy sat up and glared at Ed.

"You little punk..." His eyes and voice had lost their usual humor and sarcasm. Ed's eyes widened in fear.

"Shit..."

Envy raised his fist to punch the chibi, but lowered it after Ed flinched. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood..." he said, and stalked off back stage. Ed sighed in relief and walked offstage the other way. One he was out of sight of the crowd, he slumped down against another palm tree stage prop, remembering that Envy had gone the OTHER way, before burying his head in his hands.

It wasn't long before Al came up in his sexy little nurse costume. (_**2**_) "Brother? Are you okay?"

"Fine... Just got violated by Envy, just almost got the shit beat out of me by Envy, just ruined the play because of Envy, but I'm fine."

"Brother..." Ed looked up.

"Hm...?"

"You're not okay, I know you." Ed smiled and laughed a little.

"It's funny... You're so sweet; you didn't catch my sarcasm there!" he continued to laugh.

Al pouted. "Hey Brother? I'm going to go home, okay? Will you be alright?" Ed chuckled a bit more before he replied.

"Yeah, Al. I'll be fine." He flashed a smile at his brother. Al looked worried still, but left anyway.

Ed looked down again. "Damn it, Envy, why'd you have to do that?" He pulled off his dress, throwing it to the side. (He was wearing pants and a tank top underneath, don't worry.)

Someone plopped down beside Ed, but he didn't look up. "You Chibi! Wake up!" He was delivered a sharp jab to the shoulder. Ed punched the figure beside him without looking up.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Envy asked half curious, half agitated.

Ed whirled around to face Envy. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! You know what you did out there! What's wrong with you?!"

Envy gave him a cold look. "Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!"

Without warning, Envy pinned Ed to the wall, and roughly kissed him. Just as suddenly, the boy was released, and Envy was looking like nothing had happened. Ed was stunned.

"W-wh-what... was that...?"

Envy stared blankly in front of him. "I have no fucking clue..."

Ed looked at the floor, blushing. He glanced at Envy. "You're not a bad kisser," he said in a rush. Envy found himself smirking.

"Psh. Whatever..." Ed looked hurt when Envy glanced over at him. "This is really...really...weird..."

Ed glared at him. "YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD?! YOU ALMOST RAPED ME ON STAGE!!"

Envy grinned. "You liked it." Ed blushed, and looked away with a "mmph." Envy chuckled. "Awe come on. Just admit it... you want more..." He reached over and caressed Ed's thigh. Ed looked at Envy, half surprised, half frightened.

"W-w-what?!"

"**Admit it.**" Ed blushed even deeper.

"I-I-I-but-but-"

"Awes. Do I make you nervous?" Ed flinched away from Envy, discovered. "Aw, how cute..."

Ed shot a nervous glance at Envy. "So what DO you want?"

Envy stretched out on his stomach, and rested his head on his arms to study the chibi. "I don't know... What do _you_ want?" Ed grunted in reply, and turned away sullenly.

"You to go away," he said.

Envy studied the blond in front of him. "Are you sure about that?" Ed grimaced and didn't answer. Unfortunately, Envy had seen his answer long beforehand. He grinned. "Or do you want something else?"

"Only if you can catch me," Ed said, and sprinted off at full speed. Envy chuckled a little bit, jumped to his feet, and darted after the blond. Unfortunately for Ed, long legs have their advantage. Envy caught Ed in a full-on flying tackle, and grinned down at his prey.

"Hiya Chibi."

Ed gave Envy a scared, yet happy smile. Some how the boys found their faces slowly inching closer to each other...

**PRECIOUS TATERS **

**1. I heart name puns! Hugglez for Kiki, who came up with that one!**

_**2. Ah! NL, how could you?! **_**You know it's sexy, Kiki! **_**...So?!... **_**-smirk- **

**HA FUCKERS! TAKE THAT! ...yeah... I SO could have ended it with this chapter... I'm SO gonna get murdered for that... Uhm.. I luv you all? **


	5. Awe It's Love

**NL- I can't believe I was mean enough to leave the last chapter where I did...**

**Ryan- I can**

**Kiki- **_**-nods-**_

**NL- WELL SCREW YOU GUYS! (Flamez)**

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

They kissed, slowly at first, but moving faster and getting braver every second. Envy's kissed weren't as rough as Ed would have thought. The first couple didn't count, Envy didn't mean it then. But now.. It almost seemed like Envy was purposely being gentle...

After a while, Ed pulled away, embarrassed. He hunched his shoulders, and stole glances at the boy next to him.

"You... you're not bad," he said quietly.

"Well duh, what did you expect?" Envy laughed. "You're not bad yourself, Shorty."

Ed glared at Envy, half in anger at being called short, half in amusement. Envy just stared at him calmly before giving him a 'what ya gonna do?' look.

He burst into sudden laughter about how this scene would look. Without warning, he hugged Envy around the middle, throwing them both to the ground from their seated positions.

"Woah..." Envy said softly in amazement. There was a small pause before he hugged back, pulling the blond as close to him as humanly possible. They stayed like that as long as they could, until Izumi walked by.

She stopped and stared at them. "Um... _What_ are you two doing?"

Ed thought fast. "UM... Practicing for the death scene! We lay on the floor like this as we're death, right?" He made a sound and pretended to die.

"Um... Not quite.. And the play is over..." she turned to a grinning Envy, and shook her head before she started walking again. "I don't even want to know..."

Both boys laughed as they watched her walk away. "The death scene?" Envy asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Well I didn't see _you_ coming up with anything!"

Envy shrugged. "Everyone's gonna find out eventually."

Ed looked at him darkly. "Not if you don't _tell_ them."

"Oh I won't have to..."

"Huh?"

"Well trust me, it's going to be obvious..." he was giving him that look again.

"Don't you dare!" Ed looked horrified. "Envy! You're not gonna-?!"

He was cut off by soft lips colliding with his own.

_**DAS END**_

** PRECIOUS TATERS **

_**You added another chapter... For THAT? Why didn't you just put it in the last one?!**_

**Because I am just that cool...**

_**-sigh- There's no arguing with you... **_

**Hehe that was so KAWAII at the end! Review pwetty please! I wanna know what you guys thought! Oh, and also, I'm trying to come up with character/pairing theme songs, just for the hell of it. Just songs that really seem to fit a certain character or pairing. So.. .Let me know if you have any ideas! **


End file.
